A voltage to current converter that converts an input voltage to a current is used in various kinds of devices driven by a current. For such a voltage to current converter, techniques for securing linearity between a voltage and a current as well as an output range of the current are suggested. One of them is a voltage to current converter using an operational amplifier.
However, the voltage to current converter using an operational amplifier has a problem of requiring large power consumption.